Hanya Untukmu
by Ochibi4me
Summary: Hinata menemukan Naruto berduaan dengan Sakura di taman. Ia patah hati ketika mendengarkan pernyataan Naruto disana. apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata? apakah ia akan melupakan Naruto, pemuda yang ia cintai diam-diam selama ini, atau ia akan mengejarnya?


Warning : typo(s), mungkin OOC?, kalau ga suka ga usah baca.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimito, siapa lagi coba?

Hanya Untukmu

Chapter 1

Langit malam terlihat bersinar dengan banyaknya bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Rembulan yang biasanya tertutup awan malam ini menampakkan dirinya dan juga bintang-bintang berpesta untuk menerangi belahan bumi Konoha yang biasanya mendung menutup pemandangan indah ini. di sebuah taman di wilayah Konoha, seorang pemuda memanfaatkan moment ini dengan mengajak gadis yang ia sukai lama sekali, berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Dedaunan yang terdapat di tanaman dan juga pepohonan di taman, masih menyisakan sebutir dua butir air hujan yang baru saja berhenti tadi sore. Gadis bermata emerald itu mengadahkan tangannya untuk menampung bulir air yang terjatuh dari salah satu daun yang terdapat di pohon, ia terlihat sangat cantik dan juga anggun dengan senyumnya yang terpampang di wajah putihnya.

Sosok di sampingnya hanya memperhatikannya dengan gugup, gugup karena menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya dan juga gugup karena ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Sudah lama sekali ya tidak kesini, " ujar gadis itu mengayunkan rambut pinknya membelakangi pemuda di saling mengikat di punggungnya, ia menatap langit malam yang begitu indah.

"I-iya, sudah lama ya Sakura, " respon pemuda itu tepat di samping gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

Hening menguasai tempat itu, hanya suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi mengisi suasana disana.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, mengingat dimana Sasuke meninggalkannya disini, membuatnya tertidur di salah satu bangku disini.

"Kita pulang yuk Naruto, aku ngantuk ingin tidur. " ucap Sakura, tidak ingin lama-lama berada disini, hanya akan mengingatkan kesedihan dirinya saat ditinggal pemuda yang ia cintai.

"T..tunggu dulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan disini, " ujar sosok pemuda tegap yang bernama Naruto itu mencegah Sakura pergi dari tempat ini, ia belum menyelesaikan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Naruto? " Tanya Sakura, ia tidak menyadari gerak-gerik Naruto yang dari tadi gelisah.

"Pertama, kau harus mendengarku dan juga menatap mataku " Naruto mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Mata biru langitnya menghipnotis lensa hijau milik Sakura. Sakura tenggelam dalam tatapan itu, wajahnya memerah dengan sentuhan tangan Naruto dan juga tatapannya yang membuatnya mabuk.

"Sakura Haruno, aku suka padamu. " pernyataan itu membuat mata emerald itu membelak, tak percaya jika sosok di depannya mengatakan hal ini. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang tak mampu menyembunyikan jika pemuda di depannya berbeda dibandingkan dulu. Tinggi pemuda itu sudah melampauinya, perlu mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap mata biru itu seperti sekarang.

"Naruto… " gumam Sakura mengucapkan nama pemuda itu dari bibir merahnya.

"Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku? " akhirnya ia mengatakannya, sebuah beban di hatinya kini berkurang dan tergantikan kegegupan dan juga ketakutan jika gadis yang ia sukai menolaknya.

"A…ano, aku tida—" jawabannya terpotong akibat pemuda yang menyukainya menarik dirinya ke dada pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya erat dan menghantarkan sebuah kehangatan yang berbeda. Naruto tidak siap mendengar penolakannya.

Di sisi lain sepasang mata lavender mengamati mereka dibalik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Ia menatap pemandangan didepannya nanar. Tragis memang, melihat seseorang yang kau kagumi dan juga kau cintai menyatakan cinta pada gadis lain di depan matamu. Jantungnya seperti berhenti ketika Naruto menyatakan suka pada Sakura. Dan juga sesak ketika Naruto, pria yang ia cintai memeluk gadis berambut pink itu.

"Naruto-kun…" gumam gadis bermata lavender masih dengan keadaan shock, tubuhnya gemetar, bukan karena kedinginan tetapi karena sedih, cemburu, dan sakit hati bercampur menjadi satu pada dirinya. Setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir sepanjang pipi pucat itu dan berakhir jatuh pada tanah yang masih basah. Tangannya masih bertumpu pada batang pohon dimana ia bersembunyi sekaligus menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan ? " pipi Sakura merah seperti tomat, menghadapi Naruto yang memeluknya tiba-tiba. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan mendorong dan juga menggeliat pelan, namun gagal Naruto memeluknya erat sekali. Sakura jadi gugup juga ketika merasakan jantung Naruto berdebar kencang sekali.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku egois tidak memikirkan perasaanmu pada Sasuke. Tapi aku suka padamu Sakura lebih dari yang kau tau, tapi yang kau pikirkan selalu Sasuke. Itu membuatku sakit, " ujar Naruto masih memeluk erat gadis di depannya.

"Naruto, lepaskan aku! Ini tidak lucu tau! " keluh Sakura tidak ingin mendengar perkataan Naruto lagi.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu berkata "Tatap mataku sekali lagi, Sakura Haruno. Apa kau melihat aku sedang bercanda ? "

Sekali lagi kedua mata itu bertatapan, saling memancarkan sinar yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura yang terlihat terhipnotis dengan mata indahnya. Sakura tidak menghindar, malah memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan nafas Naruto menerpa wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

**Crack!**

**S**uara ranting patah terdengar dari sebuah pohon paling besar di dekat gerbang taman menghentikan adegan ciuman yang dilakukan Naruto dan juga Sakura.

Kedua pipi Sakura dan Naruto merah, tak kuasa menahan rasa malu membayangkan ada orang lain yang melihat perbuatannya.

"Meooww! " seekor kucing menampakan wujudnya dari pohon dimana suara ranting patah terdengar, tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Sakura menghela nafasnya lega.

'semoga saja tadi itu kucing' batin keduanya. Keduanya tidak tau jika pembuat suara itu melarikan diri.

**\\(^_^)/**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya cepat pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi diantara kedua orang yang berada di taman. Ia tak kuat lagi melihat pemandangan disana, melihat pemuda yang dicintainya mencium gadis lain. Ia menangis sambil berlari, sesekali punggung tangannya melap air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya.

Kakinya seperti bergerak sendiri, ia juga tak tau kedua pasang kakinya akan membawa dirinya kemana, asalkan bukan ketempat tadi.

Malam yang seharusnya indah dimatanya malah menjadi musibah. tadinya ia berniat ke taman itu menikmati malam yang cerah sendirian, tetapi kedua orang disana ternyata mendahuluinya. Dan ia tak menyangka jika kedua orang itu adalah orang yang taka sing lagi. Sakura dan juga Naruto, mengingat nama Naruto saja sudah membuat pipinya memerah, tetapi disampingnya ternyata ada gadis manis yang bernama Sakura. Seharusnya Hinata tau jika keberadaannya akan mengganggu namun ia tetap nekat untuk mengintip ke dua orang itu karena rasa penasarannya, ia merasa sayang melihat pemandangan dari pemuda yang ia cintai di sana tampak bersinar tetapi dengan gadis lain?.Ia menyesal bukannya dari awal saja ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Hiks…hiks

Akhirnya kakinya berhenti di tengah jalan, lututnya terasa lemas dan akhirnya tubuhnya merosot kebawah dengan keadaan terduduk. Tangannya menahan berat badannya dengan bertumpu pada kerasnya aspal jalan, air mata jatuh satu persatu.

"Seharusnya kau tau Hinata, kau tidak boleh berharap padanya. Seharusnya kau tau jika ia menyukai gadis itu bukan kamu " ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Seperti mengerti perasaan murung Hinata, langit kembali memanggil awan mendung menutupi semua bintang dan juga rembulan yang sedang menerangi bumi Konoha di malam hari. Tak lama kemudian hujan turun seperti ikut berduka dengan keadaan gadis di bawah sana.

**\\(^_^)/**

"Maafkan aku Naruto… " gadis itu berusaha menolak gejolak di dalam dirinya untuk memiliki pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku masih ingin menjadi temanmu, " ujarnya membuat hati Naruto hancur. Walaupun Sakura menolaknya halus tetapi Naruto yang terlalu bodoh tak mengerti kata 'ingin' dalam ucapan Sakura.

"Sudah malam, aku pulang dulu ya! " Sakura meninggalkan Naruto masih dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Naruto tidak mengerti jawabannya yang belum siap menjadi kekasihnya.

Tinggalah Naruto sendirian di taman ini, hujan pun turun seperti mengerti perasaan Naruto yang sedang patah hati.

Bah! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga…

Makasih untuk Hesti Hyuuga udah ngingetin Ochi untuk melanjutkan fict ini. dan juga Ochi minta maaf karena menelantarkan cerita ini ^_^

Dan sekalian Ochi minta maaf ga ngapdet fict "Matahari dan bulan" karena datanya kehapus gara-gara ke scan waktu itu. Gomen ne! *bungkuk2*

Hehehe

Reader, boleh minta reviewnya?

Silahkan klik link biru di bawah yang bertuliskan review oke?


End file.
